One Night Before Oceanic 815 English Version
by Renata Holloway
Summary: An airport in Sydney and an unforgettable night. 48 days after a traumatic plane crash, Jack and Ana-Lucia meet again on the island. But things have changed, and other people are involved. Can things remain the same?
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rated: M

JANA, SANA, JATE and a bit of SKATE

**Thanks to Doublell who has helped me in this task! This story is dedicated to her. **

Synopsis: An airport in Sydney and an unforgettable night. 48 days after a traumatic plane crash, Jack and Ana-Lucia meet again on the island. But things have changed, and other people are involved. Can things remain the same?

**One night before the Oceanic 815**

**Chapter 1- The meeting**

The light filtered through the glass windows of the bar in such a way that it formed a bright semicircle around the bar, illuminating the entire place with bright light.

Jack Shepherd wasn't enjoying the light interfering with his thoughts, because that afternoon he was feeling somber. He needed the darkness.

Jack had been in Sydney, Australia for only a day and a half, and he'd already seen and heard enough to want to desperately get back to The United States.

Australia was a beautiful country that deserved to be visited in the company of someone special. However, the reason that Jack was in Sydney wasn't a good reason at all. It changed everything.

A few weeks ago, his father, renowned ex-surgeon Christian Shepherd had left Los Angeles, apparently alone, to venture to Australia for no apparent reason.

Jack's mother, Margot, had called Jack to go to Australia to find his father and bring him back home. According to Margo, Jack was the real reason that Christian had left Los Angeles. She blamed her son Jack for his father's disappearance.

Jack wasn't convinced that he was the reason why his dad had left the country. He didn't like to think of his dad as a coward.

Their relationship as father and son had always been strained but really began to collapse after the alcoholism of Christian began to interfere with his work as a surgeon.

A pregnant woman had died on the operating table, because of his father's irresponsibility and malpractice, and Jack wouldn't allow something like that to ever happen again. So he turned his father in.

Jack was confidant that he had been doing the right thing when he'd turned his father in to the authorities. But now, sitting in that bar in Sydney, annoyingly bright and full of busy people, Jack asked himself if confronting his father had been the right thing to do.

In his head, Jack knew that he'd done the right thing, but in his heart his doubts terrified him.

Jack wasn't expecting to find his father dead in Sydney. He'd hoped to find him and talk with him and figure things out. Make amends somehow. But it was all over, now. He'd never have that opportunity.

Dr. Christian Shepherd had been found dead in Sydney. Now his body was waiting to be returned home to The U.S. via an Oceanic Airlines flight.

Jack was very sad and depressed. He'd been sitting in the bar at the airport terminal, drinking vodka while he waited for Flight 712 to board and take him and his dad's coffin back to Los Angeles.

Jack was distracted, caught up in his own little world, but that didn't stop him from noticing a pretty, young brunette that entered the bar.

She seemed so young, maybe 24 or 26 years old. The woman was beautiful, and her eyes showed the vivacity of someone young and full of life. Jack hadn't felt this kind of lively spirit for a long time. He was 40 and felt old.

The brunette sat on a stool near him, and in a deep seductive voice she ordered a drink from the bartender. "Tequila and tonic please…with a wedge of lemon."

Despite the pleasant distraction that the woman beside him was providing, Jack continued to remain with his head down, stirring the ice in his glass of vodka. He was so absorbed in that activity that he became surprised when the brunette turned to him and asked. "Why were you yelling?"

He looked over at her, but his mentally drained mind and another exhausting night without sleep made him too tired to answer her.

She persisted, despite his apparent indifference about her question. "The girl? At the check-in counter?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry…do I know you?" He asked. He wasn't angry, only curious as to why she was asking him such questions.

"I'm on your flight. LA.?" She explained. She looked at him again and licked the lemon from her fingers, one by one in a seductive way. "So, your dad died, huh?"

"I thought you didn't hear what I was yelling about." Jack replied.

"I was being polite." She answered with a smirk.

Jack finally smiled. The girl was impertinent and daring but he liked her.

"Yeah, my dad died." He said with resignation.

"How?" She asked. She seemed interested in continuing their conversation. So did Jack.

"A heart attack." Jack said in the same controlled tone. No tears, no sorrow or regret, totally opposite of the way he was really feeling inside.

She nibbled on a snack sitting on the bar, and looked at his still empty glass of vodka. Her tequila and tonic was empty now, too.

"Not a drinker, huh?" She teased him.

"No. Not really." He replied.

The young woman hesitated for a moment before asking. "No ring because you're single or because you don't like wearing one?"

"You asking me if I'm married?" Jack asked, surprised at her boldness.

"Are you married?" She repeated the question with more confidence this time. Jack noticed that her eyes were so incredibly dark that it was almost impossible to see through them. He loved her eyes. Beautiful, dark and bright eyes. Bright with life…with courage.

Jack smiled at her, obviously flirting and said. "No. Not anymore." He looked at the bartender and said. "Can we get another tequila and tonic, please?"

She licked her fingers again and moved closer to sit next to him. "I didn't think you were listening." She said and smiled.

"So, what's your name?" Jack asked, suddenly very interested to know her name.

"Ana-Lucia". She said as she offered her hand out to him. They politely shook hands, but still somehow like old friends. Ana-Lucia was so different from other women that he'd known. The women he'd known would have expected a formal kiss on the cheek.

"So tell me… Ana-Lucia… why are you drinking tequila and tonic at ten to noon?" Jack curiously asked.

"I hate flying!" She confessed. "And they stuck me all the way in the back of the plane, where the wheels come down right under your damn feet! So, where are you sitting?"

Jack was really smiling now. "23 B."

"42 F. Want to trade?" She teased.

Jack gave her a big smile and was just about to say something important to her, but her cell phone rang. She moved to retrieve her phone that was ringing in the pocket of her brown leather jacket.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm in Sydney. Hold on." She looked over at Jack. "Sorry…"

"Jack." He said.

"Jack. I gotta talk. We'll have the next drink on the plane, okay?" Ana-Lucia asked hopeful.

"42 F!" He repeated.

"42 F. Right!" She smiled and got down off the barstool and started to leave, but before she left, she placed her small hand on his shoulder smiled reassuringly and said. "And Jack? The worst part's over."

Ana-Lucia left the bar talking on the phone. "They stuck me all the way in the back of the plane."

Jack's eyes focused for a few seconds on the girl's curvilinear shape in her tight pants. It was after she'd left the bar that he'd realized that while he'd been talking with her he'd forgotten about his problems.

Yes, he definitely would have that drink with her on the plane!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No way! It absolutely was not in her plans! Ana-Lucia didn't want to spend one more damn night in Sydney. She was drained after spending two weeks driving a miserable drunk around town. All the man did was drink - day and night.

When Ana-Lucia wasn't driving him around town, she felt isolated…almost captive, in her own hotel room, waiting for her _boss'_ next order.

"_Let's be pathetic together_." Those were the last stupid words of _Tom,_ the man that she had met at the airport in Los Angeles. The same man that Ana-Lucia had traveled to Australia with. She never even knew his real name.

_Tom_ had asked her to go with him to Australia as her bodyguard, and she hadn't been smart enough to say no! Ana-Lucia truly regretted traveling to Australia with _Tom_. What a disastrous situation that turned out to be!

When _Tom_ invited her to Australia, the first thing that Ana thought of was how insane it would be to accept his invitation. But soon she was thinking, why not? "_My life sucks! It's truly fallen apart. I've lost everything. I've lost the man that I loved, my baby, my career, my mother, my sanity…? What do I have left to lose?" _

Yes_, Tom_ was right that day, they were both pathetic, but she didn't need to be pathetic anymore. It was definitely time to begin to live again…to start over.

In one small way…maybe _Tom_ had helped her.

Ana decided to finally leave _Tom_ and his foolishness behind. She phoned her mother and asked her for her forgiveness… and for her help. "I want to come home, _mama_!"

"Then come home, _m'ija_." Her mother softly answered.

But destiny wasn't on Ana's side. Ana-Lucia became quite upset when she knew that Flight 712 had been canceled due to inclement weather and mechanical problems.

All passengers on this flight would be rebooked for the following day, but they would all remain in the same seat selection. Ana would continue to be seated in _42 F_.

Ana-Lucia was upset. In the ladies room she'd checked her wallet and realized that she didn't even have enough money to pay for a hotel room. The airline wasn't supplying coupons or accommodations.

At that moment she regretted not accepting the generous bonus that _Tom_ had offered her. Even so, she wouldn't ask him for his help. Ana would find a way, even if she had to sleep in an uncomfortable chair at the airport.

Ana decided to use the remainder of her credit card balance, and hope that her mother could wire her the rest that she needed. Then she could afford a modest hotel room and a decent meal for another day.

Thinking carefully about this she went to the airport exit to summon a taxi. The clouds were dark and ominous. It would be raining soon. A light drizzle started and Ana-Lucia ran to the sidewalk with her heavy bag on her shoulders and tried to flag down a taxi.

However, it appeared that the rest of the passengers of Flight 712, also, wanted a taxi to leave the airport before the storm. Ana-Lucia bumped up against a large man a few times. He was complaining about missing his mother's birthday because of the flight delay.

Ana tried to grab a taxi that was stopped in front of the glass doors of the airport, but she gave up this idea when she saw a young, blonde pregnant, woman summoning the same taxi.

"Oh sorry…you called this taxi first, right?" The girl asked with a protective hand on her tummy, and the other hand carrying a heaving bag.

"No. It's ok. You can take this one. I'll take another taxi!" Ana said as she opened the door of the taxi so the young woman could get in.

"Thanks, but we could take the same taxi so you don't need to get wet in this rain." The blonde woman politely offered.

"Oh, that's ok. Thanks, anyway!" Ana-Lucia smiled but politely declined and closed the taxi's door.

The rain became stronger, and Ana-Lucia was looking for another taxi when she felt a firm hand on her right shoulder. She turned to see who the hand belonged to and was pleasantly surprised.

"Hello again, 23 B!" Ana said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hello, 42 F!" Jack replied smiling back at her. "Our flight was canceled, but did you notice that those b*starts are going to make us keep the same seat selections for the next flight tomorrow?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Ana answered. "Looks like I'm not going to escape traveling on the wheels of the plane!"

"The rain is getting heavier." Jack said. "We need a taxi."

"I think so." Ana said as she silently asked herself if she'd heard him correctly when he said _we_. Jack then put a protective arm around Ana's shoulders and summoned the next taxi that approached them.

Normally, Ana-Lucia wouldn't have appreciated these little demonstrations of male chivalry, but this time she didn't care. It was raining too hard now, and the airport was a pure chaos. If she remained alone, she probably wouldn't get a taxi until long after midnight.

Now the rain had increased enough to thoroughly soak them both. Jack was the consummate gentleman and opened the taxi's door for Ana and waited for her to enter.

When she was sitting comfortably inside Jack said to her. "Ok, you're not going to forget about our drink on the plane tomorrow!" He had a genuine smile on his face.

Jack was closing the door of the taxi and Ana's heart raced before she said. "Hey!"

Jack kept the door open but paused for a moment when Ana said. "Why wait for that drink tomorrow…when we can have it today?"

Jack grinned at her as he shut the taxi door.

_To be continued…_


	2. Underneath your clothes

**Chapter 2**** - Underneath your clothes**

"Ok, where are we going?" Ana suddenly asked Jack inside the taxi.

"Would you… like to go to a hotel?" Jack nervously asked. The taxi driver looked at them maliciously through his rear view mirror.

Ana-Lucia frowned and Jack realized what he had just asked her… and how it must have sounded.

"Well, actually, I was thinking that we could get a place to stay and drop off our luggage. If you want, then you can change your clothes, so we can have that drink." Jack tried to correct his earlier faux pas.

"Sure. You're right, Jack. I do want to go to a hotel." Ana whispered the next words close to his ear. "I want to go to a hotel… _with you_!"

"The Hilton, please." Jack immediately said to the driver as he tried to maintain his composure after hearing her answer. She wanted to go to the same hotel as him!

"_Ok…so she wants to go to the same hotel, but maybe not the same room!"_ Jack thought to himself. Even so, he had high hopes that she might want more than just a drink with him that night.

The taxi wound its way through the rain towards The Hilton Hotel. Jack had stayed at this hotel before and it was only about 7.5 miles from the airport; however with Ana sitting so close to him in the back seat of that taxi, it seemed a lot farther than he remembered!

Jack was nervous. Ana had accepted his offer to share the same taxi, and share the same hotel, but now… was there really a possibility that she might want to share the same bed, too?

Jack was in Sydney to take his father back home. Simple but complicated. Sexy brunettes were not a part of his plan.

Ana looked nervously over at him as if she was about to say something, but she appeared to have changed her mind and remained silent. Jack thought that she looked so darn sweet staring up at him with those gorgeous dark eyes that were driving him crazy.

Jack admired the necklace that she was wearing. The pendant was in the shape of a half-moon. Before he realized what he was doing, his fingers gently touched the necklace. "This is really pretty." He quietly commented.

"Thanks. My father gave it to me." Ana smiled and touched it tenderly with her own fingers. "He died, too." Ana's response had seemed as spontaneous to Jack, as was the way in which she had asked him about his own father's death back at the airport.

"Oh…I'm sorry Ana. How… did he die?" Jack asked, feeling somewhat embarrassed at bringing up such a sensitive topic.

"Gun shot. He was a cop." This time her answer was more subdued and she suddenly seemed really sad, in pain even, talking about it. Jack wanted to change the subject but he didn't know what to say. Things were suddenly very awkward between them.

Jack's eyes focused on the softness of her fleshy lips. He thought that her lips seemed to be asking for him to kiss them. Jack's hand stopped toying with her necklace and he moved it and placed it lightly on her hand that was resting on her knee.

Their faces moved closer to each other's, and the touch of their lips seemed inevitable. Again the taxi driver looked through his rearview mirror and smirked, but he didn't say anything. He quietly continued on his route to The Hilton Hotel.

Jack surprised himself when he kissed Ana-Lucia. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He couldn't remember ever having kissed lips as sweet as hers before and he was pleasantly surprised when Ana responded to his kiss.

Jack couldn't stop kissing her. He didn't want to! They continued kissing for several more minutes, as their tongues danced in an intense little battle of dominance over the other. They stopped briefly, to catch their breaths and then resumed their passionate kisses, enjoying the sweetness of each others lips.

When the driver stopped in front of the Hilton Hotel, he had to cough to separate the couple. A little embarrassed, Jack sheepishly smiled and searched for his wallet in his jacket pocket. Ana blushed and began to search for her own wallet from her bag. Jack realized what she was doing and said. "No Ana, I got it."

"No, I have money…" She contested but Jack gently touched her knee and insisted. "Please Ana; let me pay for the taxi." She finally nodded and Jack paid the driver. Then they ran into the hotel holding hands as the rain poured down on them, again.

"Look, Jack… I don't usually do this kind of thing…" Ana-Lucia said as they entered the reception area of the hotel. "You won't let me pay but…"

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder and firmly stated. "I know, Ana."

Jack believed her. He knew from the moment that they met at the airport bar…that there was a strong attraction between them….a connection … and that was the _real_ reason that they were together now, in this hotel.

Jack sincerely knew that she wasn't a whore; Ana wasn't someone who did this type of thing routinely. He could tell that from the first moment that he met her, and Jack wasn't the kind of guy that looked for a woman and pay for sex before he went back to LA.

Jack just wanted to spend some time alone with this beautiful brunette with the pretty smile. He was curious about her and he just wanted the opportunity to get to know her better. She was the only person who made him forget about his problems.

Jack went to the reception desk, followed by a nervous Ana-Lucia. The front desk associate smiled at them, somewhat sympathetically due to their soaked appearance, and cheerily greeted them. "Good evening and welcome in out of that nasty storm! How can I help you? Would you like a room?"

Jack looked apprehensively over at Ana, wondering if she had changed her mind. If he sensed any sort of hesitation from her, then he would ask for two rooms instead of one. Jack was pleasantly surprised when Ana agreed with the front desk associate and said. "Yes please….we'd like a room."

The lady smiled at them again and searched her computer to access available rooms. Jack smiled with relief and looked down at Ana-Lucia only to see her smiling seductively back at him.

The kisses that they shared in the taxi were still burning his lips and the possibility of making love with her when they went up to _their_ room was sending heat waves throughout his body, particularly to a certain part of his anatomy!

A few minutes later, the hotel associate gave them their key to room 42, on the fourth floor. A bellman offered to help them with their luggage but Jack said that it wouldn't be necessary. Jack carried his own suitcase and Ana-Lucia carried her own small bag on her shoulder.

Inside the elevator, Jack held Ana-Lucia's hand and played with her fingertips within his. Jack's heart was beating so fast that he thought he'd pass out! He was looking so forward to getting into that room!

Jack swiped their card in the keypad and unlocked the door. Ana-Lucia entered the room ahead of Jack and was already a few steps inside. The room was very dark. "Jack, can you find the switch?" Ana-Lucia asked as she placed her bag on the floor and looked around for him in the darkness of the room.

Jack couldn't wait any longer. He didn't answer her. He could faintly see the outline of a lamp on a desk and walked over to it and turned it on. The lamp was small and the room was still only partially lit.

Ana felt Jack grab her from behind and her body was suddenly invaded by a wave of excitement and anxiety. Jack gently kissed her neck from behind. Ana-Lucia sighed as she felt his hands touch her breasts over her leather jacket. She quickly removed it and turned around to face him and kissed his lips.

The tension in the room was palpable. Jack passionately kissed her and pressed her body hard up against the wall. He quickly raised her white top above her waist and noticed that she was wearing a black tank top underneath.

"You're wearing two shirts!" Jack asked surprised. "A man my age has no patience for such things!" He joked.

"Oh… you poor old man! Are you looking forward to seeing my body? "Ana teased him.

"I want you naked!" Jack whispered as he kissed her again.

Ana-Lucia removed her white shirt with Jack's help. Then Ana helped him quickly remove his own jacket and shirt. She tenderly caressed her fingers through the soft brown hair on his chest. "I love this feeling, Jack…so soft!"

Jack kissed her passionately. He sucked on her lower lip with his lips, while his hands fumbled trying to raise her black tank top high, so that he could touch her bare breasts.

"You are one incredibly hot woman, Ana!" He whispered as he finally had success in removing her tank top. He paused for a moment and admired her exposed breasts. "You're so beautiful!"

"Are you going to just stand there staring at me?" She pouted before pulling him into another steamy kiss.

Jack tugged on his shirt that was still partially tucked into the waistband of his pants, and threw it to the floor so that he could feel Ana's firm breasts on his skin. He pulled her hard against him. Ana-Lucia shivered because of the sensation that his body made against hers.

Ana never thought that she would be the type of woman that would make love with a stranger that she had just met. But this man had her trusting him, somehow. She sensed that there was something special about him.

Since the first moment that she saw him yelling at the airport, begging them to let him take his father's body home, Ana felt that he was an honest and sincere man…someone that she could trust.

Jack heard a soft moan escape her lips as he allowed his own lips to explore new horizons. Jack usually liked to make love slowly, and explore every intimate little detail of the woman he was with. He was on a mission to discover her secret places that would give her more pleasure.

But Ana-Lucia was an impatient woman and she moved her body hard against his. She couldn't wait any longer.

However, Jack continued to touch her slowly. He wanted to taste every inch of her delicious body. He tenderly kissed her breasts and then sensually trailed his kisses down to her tummy, stopping at her belly button and licking slowly. Ana moaned a little louder.

"That's right _baby…_I want to hear you…" Jack said as he opened the button of her jeans to reveal the lace of her panties.

Ana bit her lower lip when Jack lightly traced his fingers along the invisible line between her belly button and her intimate area… tempting her…tormenting her.

Jack smiled. He was enjoying teasing her and he hadn't even reached the point of her intense excitement, yet, the excitement that he knew was burning between her thighs.

"Ana! I need to hear you!" Jack demanded but Ana still remained quiet. He could only hear the sound of her accelerated breathing. Ana wasn't used to being vocal during sex… at least not the first time that she was with someone.

Jack was provoking her in so many different ways that is was becoming harder for Ana to stifle her screams, and she knew that if she started to scream that she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Mmmm…mmm…" Ana couldn't hold it in anymore, and her moans escaped from her lips as Jack licked her belly button and placed his tongue gently inside.

"_Yeah, baby_…let me hear you…" Jack whispered as he unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs and off her body. He seductively kissed the flesh between her thighs and then slowly moved up to place gentle kiss on her intimate area, through her silk panties.

Ana moaned again trying to hold on to the wall…something…anything…. but her fingers just slid along the smooth surface. She was still wearing her boots and Jack quickly removed them and kissed her ankles.

The light from the lamp created an interesting contrast with Ana's soft brown skin. Jack was anxious to see more of her. He nibbled on her slim waist and pulled the lace of her panties down slightly with his teeth.

More of Ana's soft skin was revealed to him. Jack couldn't contain his composure anymore and groaned. Under the lace of her panties, he could see the subtle tones of her skin, revealing that she liked to tan. "I love California beaches…" He whispered, causing her to smirk.

Jack placed his fingers on either side of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Ana was completely nude now and Jack sat up to admire her beautiful body.

Ana-Lucia smiled up at him. There was no embarrassment on her face. She seemed very comfortable with her nakedness and Jack loved it. He adored how her black curls fell down around her shoulders and framed her gorgeous naked body.

Jack lay down next to her and raised her chin gently to look up at him. "You're so beautiful, Ana. What would a beautiful young woman like you want with an old man like me?" Jack said as he smiled at her. He was fascinated watching her touch her breasts and play with her erect nipples.

"Well, what kind of old man has tattoos like these?" She smirked playing his game as she caressed the tattoos on his muscular arm.

"And for an _old man_ you have a wonderful body, Jack. I love your muscles…but now I just want to know if…" Ana stopped talking because her hand was already moving inside of his pants, touching his erection and feeling how hard he was for her.

"You want to know what…?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled as he encouraged her to finish her sentence. Jack groaned and buried his head in her long dark hair, taking in the scent of her and enjoying the feeling of her hand still caressing him.

"I want to know how far you can take me!" She added, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How far can we go together?" She added with a seductive smile.

Jack placed his arms firmly around her waist, savouring the warmth and softness of her body against his. One of his hands caressed her breast and then slowly moved down to her stomach and rested in her intimate area. He lightly caressed this sensitive area with his fingers.

Ana gasped in his ear and Jack quickly removed his pants and boxers. In a few seconds he was totally naked in front of her. He felt such an indescribable pleasure of having his member free to make love with her.

At any other time, Jack's common sense as a man… and as a doctor, would have reminded him that he shouldn't be having unprotected sex with a stranger! But at that moment lying completely naked with Ana in his arms, with a crazy burning desire screaming inside of him… he didn't care about common sense.

Jack lifted Ana up off the floor. She was as light as a feather. Their lips met in another passionate kiss and Jack's desire for her intensified when he felt Ana's warm breath against his lips.

Suddenly, Ana made a different sound… like a tigress hunting her prey. Jack was turned on even more, and his arousal was almost painful at that moment and he almost lost his balance.

Jack sensed that this meant that Ana was ready for him and that she wanted him to take her hard and quickly. He wouldn't disappoint her.

Jack carried her into the other room, still kissing her. She was in his lap; her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

"_Where's the bed_!" Jack thought, desperately looking around the dark room for the bed. Ana rubbed her private area against him, telling him that she was ready to receive him. He couldn't waist any more time looking for the damn bed in this dimly lit room! Pulling her tightly into him, Jack lay her gently down on the floor and lay on top of her.

Ana-Lucia looked up at him with her hungry eyes and opened her legs with an explicit invitation to unite their bodies. Jack held her firmly at her hips which were dancing impatiently underneath his.

Jack slowly began to enter her body, enraptured at feeling how moist she was for _him_. Ana guided him and raised her hips into his and followed his movements until he was completely inside of her. "Not so bad for an old man…" She teased.

Jack smiled down at her and slowly started to move his body in and out of hers. He was being gentle and protective with her and she knew it. She loved that about him, but she wanted to make him lose control…she wanted him to take her body hard with his body, giving them the immense pleasure that they both craved at that moment.

Ana jerked her hips up against Jack's hips, trying to provoke him and begged. "I want it harder, Jack…stronger!" He kissed her lips gently and then pulled away from her for a few seconds before he penetrated her again…harder.

This time his movements inside her were stronger and more intense. "Is that the way you like it, _baby_?" He asked in a hoarse voice. "Oh!" She groaned. "Yes, Jack!"

Jack repeated his forceful movements inside of Ana's body. Now he was being wild and aggressive, the way that she wanted him to be at that particular moment and Ana was moaning loudly. She was enjoying being with Jack so much.

"_God_! You're so hot, girl!" Jack groaned moving against her.

"So damn good!" Ana gasped as she kissed him between thrusts.

Suddenly, Ana surprised Jack by changing positions with him and she perched herself up on top of him. Her long dark hair was tickling his chest and she was driving Jack crazy with the way that she moved over him. Jack thought that Ana was definitely one passionate woman!

Ana was holding him tight, exactly where she wanted him… inside of her. Jack tried to take back control and he held her firmly at her waist and pulled her deeper inside of him, causing Ana's breathing to become even more erratic, almost causing her to gasp for air.

Ana-Lucia threw her head back and screamed, shouting something in Spanish, something that Jack didn't understand at that moment, because his world seemed to explode around him when he felt Ana experience her climax in hot waves and spasms that made his own body convulse with its own release.

They were both sweaty and satisfied. Ana's collapsed and rested her chest on Jack's damp chest, their bodies still connected. They lay quietly together for a while, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I like your chest hair." Ana sighed a few minutes later, before moving from above him to his side. She smiled as she curled her fingers through his chest hair and teasingly tugged at it, causing him to wince.

Jack giggled. "You're incredible!" He praised, as he turned to face her and caressed the curves of her naked body lightly with the palm of his hand.

"Why? Just because I _woke up_ an _old man_?" She joked, smiling at him. Jack grinned and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the bed." He apologized. "This floor isn't exactly comfortable."

Ana laughed, and said. "Ok, we were rushing… and not being able to make it to the bed _proves _that you aren't the old man that you say you are!"

"If you say so…" He smiled, playing with her.

Jack sat up on the floor and carefully pulled Ana close to him. He stood up and lifted her into his arms. "I'll take you to bed, baby. It's time that all good little girls get their sleep."

"Sure Jack. Good girls may need to get their sleep, but I'm a bad girl!" She teased.

"Yeah Ana, you are! You're my bad girl." Jack said in a sweet voice.

Jack placed her under the sheets and tenderly covered her with the blanket. Ana felt comfortable and curled up into a ball. She yawned as she asked him. "Aren't you joining me?"

"I have something to do before I sleep, but I'll join you soon. Are you hungry?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yep." Ana said but her eyes were closing.

"I'll ask room service to bring something up for us. What do you want to eat?" Jack asked as he stroked her hair and grinned at his almost sleeping beauty. "Mmmm…spaghetti with lots of tomato sauce…" Jack smiled because she didn't get to finish her sentence and fell asleep.

Jack wished that he could sleep, too. He'd give anything to be able to just sleep and forget everything…except what had just happened between him and Ana.

During their lovemaking Jack had felt happy and relaxed, but afterwards he was still thinking about what he had to do. It was all still there in his head. He still had to fly back to L.A. with his dad's coffin.

Jack's dad had been dead for only a few days and he still hadn't been able to cry. Jack didn't want to disappoint the pretty brunette that was sleeping in his bed, with tears and sad stories about his dad.

No…he'd let Ana sleep and he would do what he needed to do. Jack went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. He cried alone for a long time under the falling water.

When he finally left the bathroom, he called room service and asked for dinner to be brought up to them.

Jack, also, asked for a dozen roses for Ana. When she woke up he intended to make love with her again, but this time they would do it in the comfort of their bed.

_**To be continued**__…_


	3. I still want that drink!

**Chapter 3 - I still want that drink!**

Ana-Lucia awoke from the sensation of a scruffy beard gently rubbing against her neck. She smiled and moaned. "_Jack…?_"

"Your spaghetti is here… so if you don't eat it right now it will get cold." Jack whispered into her ear.

Ana sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She pulled the bed sheet close against her naked body and covered herself. Ana smiled and looked over at Jack and said. "Do you mean spaghetti with lots of tomato sauce and pepper?"

"I was wondering if you liked pepper… so I guess I did alright when I ordered from room service, huh?" Jack grinned.

Ana wrapped the sheet around her body and walked across the room to join him. Jack thought that Ana was adorable. Even though they'd made love earlier on the floor, she was appearing modest and somewhat mysterious despite the intimacy that they had recently shared.

Jack joined her at the small table set for two. Ana-Lucia removed the covers on the plates and took in the aroma of the delicious food revealed to them.

"_Oh, man_! You ordered steak with parmesan cheese _and_ spaghetti with tomato sauce and pepper? Jack… you're deliciously evil!" Ana gasped in pure delight.

Jack laughed and teasingly said. "You couldn't possibly be worried about your figure, Ana!"

"No. Not really." Ana-Lucia replied. Jack admired her as she nimbly twirled a generous portion of spaghetti on her fork. "One of the things that you need to know about me is that I believe life is too short to be wasted on diets! I appreciate a good meal!"

"You should… because you don't need to worry about your figure! You have a gorgeous body, Ana." Jack said. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was becoming excited again at the thought of her being naked under that sheet.

"Thanks. I like to exercise to keep in shape." She distractedly said. Ana didn't seem like the kind of woman that was impressed by flattery. In some ways this was a new experience for Jack. The women in his life always expected praise or flattery from him….probably in a never ending attempt to make them feel good about themselves… but Jack found it futile.

Jack liked that Ana-Lucia wasn't like the other women he'd known. She had a confidence that he really appreciated. She seemed to feel good about herself…she knew that she was beautiful and nobody needed to reassure her about it. She, also, didn't seem to care what other people thought about her.

Jack sat quietly and watched Ana enjoy her spaghetti. "Mmm…delicious!" Ana said as she licked her lips. A little bit of tomato sauce fell onto her chin and Jack picked up a napkin and wiped it away. Ana smiled at him.

"So….what are you doing in Sydney, Ana?" Jack suddenly asked as he cut a piece of steak on his plate.

"I came down here to work for a few weeks." That was all she volunteered on the subject. Ana then quickly changed the topic by pouring them each a glass of wine. She swirled the wine in her glass and then took a little sip. "Wonderful wine!"

Jack took her hand and kissed it. Ana smiled and moved closer to him and they shared a deep kiss. "_Mmm….spicy…"_ Jack mumbled into her lips and Ana smirked and said. "Jack, can I borrow your shirt so I can finish my dinner? I can't move my left arm 'cause I'm trying to hold this sheet up and it's cool in here…"

Jack studied every detail of Ana-Lucia. She exuded sensuality and she knew it, seducing him like that. "Sure. You can borrow whatever you want, _baby_." He said.

"_Such generosity_!" Ana smiled at him as she walked across the room. Ana retrieved Jack`s shirt and her panties from the floor and went into the bathroom.

Jack heard the shower running and then a few minutes later Ana returned. Her hair was wet and her skin smelt like lavender soap. Ana was wearing his shirt and the top two buttons were open, exposing her delicious neckline.

Jack rose from his chair and couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her. "You smell so good." Jack whispered as he lowered his face into her neck.

"Did you leave any spaghetti for me… or what?" Ana joked. Jack just smiled and took her hand and led her back to the dinner table.

Ana began to eat again and a few minutes later she said. "Sorry for making you wait. I was dying for a shower because I was very sweaty…" She grinned mischievously at him.

"Not a problem." Jack said smiling back at her.

"_And_… I was very excited…" Ana continued, leaving the fork on her empty plate. "You and your tattoos are making me hot, _man_!" Ana looked with desire at his naked chest and muscular arms.

Jack was excited too, but he didn't move from his chair. This time he waited for Ana to come to him. Ana-Lucia got up from her chair and seductively asked. "Do you want to dance, Jack?"

"Dance?" Jack asked surprised. "But there isn't any music."

"The music is in here." Ana said as she gently tapped her finger on his forehead, implying that the music was in their minds. Ana pulled him gently by his hand and he got up out of his chair.

"Are you a dancer?" Jack asked. "Because if you are…then you're making all of my fantasies come true, you know…"

Ana laughed as they danced around the room. Once again, Jack had forgotten about his problems and was relaxing with Ana. This woman made him feel light and carefree, and the sensation was amazing… even if everything was happening way too fast…all in one night!

They danced to their imaginary song and whirled around the room until they were dizzy. Then Jack led Ana-Lucia to the bed again. Once on the bed, Jack began kissing her tenderly.

Ana was receptive to Jack's kisses and she eagerly kissed him back, but this time she remained quiet and just let him touch her. They were enjoying each other so much. Jack unbuttoned her shirt…_his shirt_ that she was wearing…. and once again he could see her gorgeous naked body.

"_This is insane_!" Jack blurted out. "I don`t know a thing about you. I just know that you're incredibly beautiful, sexy as hell and have a seductive voice…"

Jack tenderly kissed her neck, causing Ana to shudder. "You know enough about me." Ana whispered, lifting her body a little to allow him access to taste her breasts that were yearning for his touch.

"You know that I like spaghetti with tomato sauce, that I'm afraid to fly and that I'm enjoying making love with you very much, Jack!" Ana whispered.

Jack rubbed his face along her breasts, and then he licked and nibbled her nipples. Jack loved it when he noticed her breathing accelerate. "Yeah… you're right. I know enough about you…but there's something else that you forgot to mention."

"What's that, Jack?' Ana asked as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"That you're the woman that I can't let out of my arms…" Jack smiled down at her.

"But I don`t want to leave your arms, Jack… hold me…" Ana said as she pulled him into an intense kiss.

Jack`s hands roamed every inch of her body, discovering her sensitive places… making wonderful new discoveries along the way. Jack loved that Ana's entire body trembled when he lightly blew on her neck or gently nibbled her nipples.

Jack, also, discovered that Ana became excited when he lightly kissed the sensitive inner part of her thighs and then slowly moved down behind her knees. Jack smiled as he gingerly moved his tongue along the small spot behind her knees and felt her shudder in his arms.

"Come here…" Ana gasped when he placed himself between her thighs and touched her tummy with his tongue.

"Mmm… I think I'll stay here for a while… you know… I'm on an expedition…" Jack grinned.

Ana laughed. "Ok… and have you found what you were looking for?"

"Almost…" Jack said and then he slowly slid her panties down and kissed every inch of her skin that was revealed to him.

Jack ran his fingers over her soft skin and kissed her belly button. Ana felt a little flutter between her thighs because he was so close to her intimacy without touching her, yet.

Jack smiled as he felt her shiver under his large hands. He grabbed her thighs and exposed her to him. The erotic vision left him breathless. He could see how excited she was. Jack didn't hesitate to taste her and kiss her intimately.

Once again Ana moaned loudly that night, letting her pleasure escape instead of holding back her emotions.

Ana placed her hands on Jack's shoulders, caressed his neck and encouraged him to continue. Jack continued pleasing her until she screamed and begged for him to take her.

"_Jack, please_!" Ana whined, motioning for him to come to her with a sensual gesture of her index finger. Jack did as she asked and lay on top of her. He placed himself between her thighs and took her body with less care than he did the last time… because now their bodies seemed to be made for each other.

Jack loved the sensation of being deep inside of Ana. He couldn't remember feeling like this with a woman… since Sarah.

"_Sarah_." Jack's mind pronounced her name, but he quickly pushed any thoughts he had of his ex-wife away. He was feeling so good making love with this mysterious brunette. Ana was amazing and he wanted to know everything about her.

"_Mmm_…you feel so good, Jack." Ana moaned, lightly scratching her nails down his back, making him more excited.

"Yes, you feel so good too, _baby_…you're so sweet…" Jack said as he kissed her neck before intensely placing a kiss on her mouth.

They changed position in the bed. Jack placed his big hands on her lower back and continued making love to her. The new position increased Ana's pleasure and she cried out. Jack held her tightly and then placed his hands on her breasts and caressed them.

Ana leaned her head onto Jack's shoulder, breathing so fast and moaning unintelligible words to him. But the tone in which she was whispering the words made Jack realize that she was in heaven at that moment. "No deje de...oh no...tomame así cariño...cerca de mim...tocame..."

Jack slid one hand up between her thighs and touched the most vulnerable part of her body. He moved his hand until he felt Ana shudder in his arms again. Ana shouted out Jack's name, and he adored hearing her say his name with her sultry voice.

"_Jack_!!!" Ana cried out again. Her intense orgasm caused Jack to release his own pleasure and he groaned softly and called out her name as well. _"Ana-Lucia…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke suddenly as if from a bad dream. He'd felt like he'd been torn from Ana's body so quickly and was dropped back into reality so fast that his mind was confused for a few seconds.

Instinctively, his hands searched the bed looking for her…. but she wasn't there.

Jack had a bad feeling. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to clear his mind. Where was Ana? Jack could still smell the delicious scent of her on the pillow and in the sheets. Jack looked around the room and called out softly for her. "_Ana_? Where are you?"

There was no response. He got up out of bed, completely naked, and walked around the suite trying to find his mysterious girl. However, Ana wasn't there anymore…. and he was very disappointed.

_D__id he do something wrong_? It had been so incredible making love to Ana and then sleeping with her, resting his head on her soft breasts and falling asleep listening to the rhythm of her heart.

_No!_ He was sure he had done nothing wrong. He was perfectly capable of keeping a woman interested in him for more than one night…wasn't he?

But this beautiful brunette was unlike any other woman Jack had ever known. Ana was so different, so confidant. She knew exactly what she was doing when she came to talk to him in the airport bar.

Suddenly, a terrible idea entered Jack's mind. What if she was a thief? What if she had approached him at the bar with intentions of conning him? What a disaster that would be if something like that had happened to him.

Jack nervously searched through his belongings, especially his wallet, but everything was exactly the same way that he'd left it the previous night. His cash, cheques and credit cards were all still there. Nothing was missing. He felt relief and at the same time he felt guilty for thinking such a thing about Ana-Lucia.

Ana was beautiful, wild and sexy. Their night together had been incredible but why had she left him without saying good-bye? They were going to catch the same flight later that day and Jack had been hoping to spend more time with her… at least have lunch together before the plane left…but now she was gone.

Jack sighed and went to take a shower. Afterwards, he called room service and ordered breakfast. All he could think about was Ana. He really wanted to see her on the plane.

As Jack was putting on his jacket, a piece of paper fell to the floor. Jack hurriedly picked it up and smirked when he read what was written on the paper.

"_Good morning, 23 B. I had a wonderful time with you last night and I still want that drink on the plane. Meet me on flight 815. Kisses, 42 F_."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Flight 815

**Chapter 4 - Flight 815**

Ana-Lucia pressed the buttons on the ATM machine and withdrew the money that her mother had transferred into her account. Then she checked her watch. There was still an hour and half to go until the flight's departure.

Ana had an ominous feeling about this flight. She'd had a bad nightmare about a plane crash. Even after having had great sex with Jack, Ana wasn't able to rest for very long and then when she finally could she was awakened by a damn nightmare. She was restless.

Ana had woken up before dawn, frightened by her nightmare. She couldn't get back to sleep so she'd decided to leave Jack earlier than she'd planned. Ana had decided she'd stop somewhere and buy some souvenirs from Australia for her mother and then she'd go to the airport and join Jack.

Before Ana left their hotel room, she'd written a little note to her companion and put it in his jacket pocket. Ana smiled and thought that if Jack was still interested in having that drink with her on the plane then he'd be sure look for her.

Ana put the money from the ATM in her wallet and then slowly walked towards a small café near the departure gate. It was still early and the café was quiet. The only other people there were a Korean couple having their breakfast together. The woman was very beautiful. She was sharing her sandwich with her husband.

Ana-Lucia smiled to herself as she watched the couple interact with each other. She silently wondered if someday she'd be in a position like that….meet a nice guy, marry him and do something sweet like that for him.

Things hadn't worked out with Danny. Ana was so happy that she'd never married him! Ana just smiled and took in a sigh of relief as she opened her menu.

Ana ordered a coffee and sat down at a table close to the window. The waitress told Ana that the coffee was almost finished brewing. Ana nodded and asked her for directions to the restroom.

Ana was about to open the ladies room door when a tall, blond man coming out of the men's room almost bumped into her. He was so close that Ana could take in the scent of him. He smelled wonderful and he looked like some hot cowboy from a western movie.

The blond man looked at her and grinned maliciously as he said. "_Yo Mama! You're hot!"_

Ana-Lucia rolled her eyes and frowned at him but the man just smiled and continued to flirt with her. "You know, I like tough girls. They make me work a little bit harder…. but it's all good in the end!"

Ana just ignored him and entered the ladies room but a smile formed across her lips. A smile that the attractive cowboy hadn't seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack couldn't find Ana at the airport or anywhere else during boarding. This fact frustrated him to no end but he knew that he could wait just a little bit longer for the perfect opportunity to have that drink with her on the plane. This thought made him feel a bit more relaxed.

Jack removed Ana's note from his pocket and read it again. He smiled. "_Meet me"_ she'd written. Yes, he would definitely meet her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia hated flying. Maybe it was an irrational fear, but the fact was that she just couldn't overcome it. As a child, Ana had traveled with her parents from Los Angeles to New Jersey to spend Christmas with her grandparents.

During that flight there had been terrible turbulence that had rocked the plane. Ana had been terrified. She was only seven years old and she'd cried in her father's lap during the rest of the trip. She'd become so afraid. That event had left her deeply traumatized about flying.

During her short time as a police officer, Ana had experienced dealing with all sorts of criminals. Drug dealers, murderers and other scum of society. Even so, the trauma from the turbulence on that plane that night, so long ago, still brought Ana close to panic like no other event since ever could.

Now, Ana was feeling something similar regarding Oceanic Flight 815. An ominous feeling that she just couldn't shake. But Ana wasn't a little girl anymore and she couldn't cry on her father's lap for the rest of the trip. So, she decided to act like a grownup and so she closed her eyes and tried to think good thoughts so she could relax.

"_42 F?"_ A seductive male voice startled Ana out of her thoughts. Ana immediately opened her eyes and smiled.

He was there. Her mysterious and gentle man whom she'd spent the entire night making love was standing above her. All she knew about him was that his name was Jack and that he was amazing in bed.

Now Ana also knew that Jack was a man of his word because he'd come to fulfill his promise to have a drink with her on the plane.

"_Hey, 23 B!"_ Ana cheerily greeted him. Suddenly she'd forgotten all about her fears about flying.

"Did you doubt that I'd come?" Jack softly asked.

"Not for one second." Ana smiled up at him.

Both seats on either side of Ana were empty so Jack sat down beside her and joked. "You're not a very popular person, right?"

Ana just laughed and said. "Yeah, I was never chosen as prom queen and I've been suffering the consequences up until today!"

Jack moved closer to her and took her right hand in his and pulled it up to his lips. He tenderly kissed her fingers and whispered. "Why did you leave me this morning? My bed was cold without you."

"Well I don't usually sleep with someone on the first date." Ana joked and even blushed a bit. "You know…I kind of like being a bit of a mystery."

"Ok. But you do like to write little notes?" Jack teased her.

"Didn't you like my little note?" Ana looked concerned.

"_No."_ Jack said and smiled seductively. "I _loved_ your little note. Actually, your little note left me desperate to see you again." Jack instinctively licked his lips and subconsciously Ana-Lucia did the same with hers.

Now they were face to face, eyes glued to each others. Their lips moved closer together and in the next moment they were kissing without a care about the other passengers around them.

A blonde woman with green eyes, who had been reading a magazine in chair 45J, looked up at them and smiled when she saw then kissing. "_Wow!_" She said to herself and then quickly looked back down and tried to refocus her attention on her magazine.

Their kiss lasted until a flight attendant interrupted them with a faux cough in her throat. She was serving drinks and asked. "Ah mmm….sorry to interrupt." She seemed a little embarrassed. "Would either of you like a drink?"

Ana seemed a little shy about the interruption but Jack was very calm when he replied. "I'd like a whiskey on ice for myself and a tequila and tonic for the lady, please."

Ana smiled because Jack had remembered her drink of choice. The stewardess served them both and then walked away. Ana-Lucia took a small sip from her drink and Jack put an arm around her shoulders before doing the same with his whiskey.

"Do you feel better today? About your father?" Ana kindly asked him.

"Yes, because a beautiful brunette helped me feel better last night." Jack said touching her face. His gorgeous eyes were shining with desire for her.

Suddenly, Jack's hand slowly moved underneath Ana's loose hair and stopped behind her neck. He pulled her close and kissed her lips again. Ana's kisses were hot and Jack felt his body warming again when he felt her tongue tease his.

"_I want you!" _Jack whispered when they stopped kissing to catch their breaths.

"You want me…but how…?" Ana asked when she felt his warm hand move up her thigh.

"I've heard that this plane has a toilet that is out of service." Jack whispered into her ear.

Ana nervously looked around, trying to decide if this was a good idea, but a strong squeeze from Jack's big hand on her thigh caused her to decide quickly. Jack kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. "I'd do anything to touch you again…"

Ana moaned low and gasped. "_Ok…yes!"_

Jack remained quiet. He just sat there in his seat and held Ana's hand as he sipped his drink and thought about a way for them to both leave their seats and go to the bathroom without being noticed.

At that moment, a large man stumbled out of one of the lavatories. He almost fell to the floor and struggled to get back up into his seats that were a few rows ahead of Jack and Ana. The stewardess came to help him and asked. "Sir….are you alright?"

Jack took advantage of this confusion and quickly rose from his seat and winked at Ana. He was grinning like a naughty little school boy. Ana-Lucia bit her lower lip and smiled. She'd gotten his message.

About two minutes later, Ana had finished her drink and got up from her seat to follow Jack to the lavatory.

The blonde woman who'd been watching them earlier from seat 45 J smiled again because she'd also gotten Jack's message. The woman had figured out their plan without even listening to what they'd been discussing. She was a psychologist and she could read between the lines. She loved observing human behavior. It was one of her favourite pastimes.

Ana-Lucia felt nervous as she walked the few short steps towards the lavatory. Her fear of flying had been so great in the past, that whenever she flew on an airplane she never got up from her seat between takeoff and landings.

But this time her excitement about Jack was stronger than her fears. When Ana had met Jack at the airport bar, she swore that he wasn't the kind of guy who would have sex inside the bathroom of an airplane at 30, 000 feet with a woman he'd just met!

As Ana approached the bathroom door she wondered about what her mother would say if she knew what was about to do. "Captain Cortez would place me in solitary confinement for the rest of my life… I'm sure of it!" Ana mumbled to herself with a smile.

"Knock knock!" Ana whispered through the door.

Ana heard Jack unlock the door and open it. As she looked at Jack behind the open door she noticed that his suit jacket was removed and the buttons on his white shirt were half open, revealing the brown hair on his chest. Ana held her breath as Jack gave her predatory glance.

"_We don't have much time_!" Jack softly said pulling her inside and closing the door.

Ana chuckled. "Okay, so does this mean that you have experience having sex in airplane bathrooms?" Ana teased him.

"Oh no, this is my first time Baby… so I think I'll need your help." Jack purred in her ear.

Ana smiled and quickly removed her brown leather jacket. Jack looked at her white tank top and noticed her black tank top underneath. This time she wasn't wearing her necklace.

"Ok, what did I say about you wearing two shirts, Darling?" Jack whispered.

"I like to torture you, man!" Ana teased him.

"So you're a torturer then?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry… too much information." Ana grinned as she removed her white top.

Jack tried to remove her black tank top but Ana stopped him and held his hand and said. "You're the one that said we don't have much time!"

Jack moved his hand away from hers and quietly watched as Ana-Lucia opened the button on her jeans. Jack held his breath when he saw her panties. Her lingerie was adorable, white with small prints….almost childish.

"_What?"_ Ana asked in an innocent voice.

"Did I ever tell you that this kind of lingerie is one of my fetishes?" Jack grinned and placed his hands on both sides of her hips and brought her closer to his body while his lips met hers in an intense kiss.

Ana unbuckled Jack's belt and opened the button of his pants. Then she slid his zipper down and slowly lowered his pants. His black boxers quickly followed.

Jack removed Ana's panties and pulled her body close against his body and kissed and nibbled her neck at the same time.

The bathroom was too small and the position they were in was making things a little complicated. Jack turned Ana around and pressed her up against the wall. "_Jack_…" Ana moaned.

"Shhh…we can't be loud this time, Sweetie!" Jack whispered as he placed himself between her thighs. Ana used her hand to guide him inside of her and choked back a scream of delight when he slid inside her body and buried his face in her hair.

What the hell was happening to her, Ana wondered? She'd never done anything like this before…act so… out of control!

Ana had been a meticulous planner in her past. She'd preferred to know where she was going but this man was making her change. Ana wasn't afraid to be herself with him.

Jack was feeling his body floating in the air as he moved in and out of Ana's soft, warm body. He was feeling so good. He knew that he'd never get tired of this feeling of being with Ana.

"You drive me crazy, Girl!" Jack whispered into her ear.

Ana supported herself with both hands on the lavatory wall as she let Jack take her. "_Raise your shirt_!" Jack ordered more than asked. "_Ana!"_

Ana lifted her shirt and her breasts were free for him to caress. Jack gently caressed them and squeezed them. "You're so sexy!" He softly whispered into her ear.

Jack's movements inside of Ana slowly became stronger and they reached a point in her body that made Ana go crazy and a loud moan escaped her lips. Jack had to put one hand on her mouth before someone could hear them.

"Baby, I'd love to hear you scream… but we can't here…_please_…be quiet…" Jack gasped.

"Mmmm…" Ana choked back a moan under his hand and Jack removed his hand from her mouth. He sniffed her neck and tenderly kissed her back as he whispered. "I love these little marks from your tan. They're so beautiful…"

"_Oh, Jack_, I can't hold on anymore…" Ana moaned low and Jack could feel her internal muscles holding him tight. Ana was almost there.

"Oh yes, Baby…come for me my beautiful…" Jack pressed her hips harder between his hands as Ana reached a strong orgasm. She bit her lip to avoid screaming of pleasure but little moans escaped from her throat. "Mmm…oh…mmm…"

"_Oh, God!" _Jack gasped as he reached his release and filled Ana's body but then suddenly something else entered his mind. Something that he'd forgotten about since he took Ana-Lucia to his bed the first time.

What if he'd gotten Ana pregnant? He hadn't asked her if she was on birth control. He was so anxious to have her that he'd acted like an irresponsible teenager.

Ana smiled at him. She was damp with persperation and looked very satisfied as they were putting their clothes back on. Jack thought that Ana didn't look the least bit concerned about the possibility of getting pregnant. He'd have to talk to her about it.

"Ok, who goes first?" Ana smiled and asked as she finished buttoning her jeans.

"I'm going." Jack said. "You come after me….in about one or two minutes, ok? I'll wait for you next to your seat.

Ana nodded and Jack quickly left. Ana retrieved her brown leather jacket and put it on before adjusting her hair in front of the mirror. She took two sheets of paper towel wiped her face as well as the dampness between her breasts.

Ana left the bathroom, forgetting all about her white top that was haphazardly thrown into a corner of the lavatory. She felt relieved when she realized that nobody had noticed their little rendezvous.

Ana returned to her seat where Jack was waiting for her with two new drinks. "Hey you!" Jack greeted her.

"Hey yourself!" Ana said and sat by his side and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired!"

Jack kissed her hair and she surprised him with an unexpected request. "I want you to stay here with me the entire flight. I told you that I don't like to fly.'

Jack stroked her face tenderly and said. "I'll stay here right beside you. I'll take care of you, I promise."

Ana smiled and interlaced her fingers with his. A few minutes later she was asleep, totally relaxed. Jack remembered that he'd left the folder with his father's documents on his old seat… 23 B. He decided to get them and bring them to his new seat.

Jack rose from his seat, being careful not to wake her, but he heard her say half asleep with closed eyes. "Please don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, Baby!" Jack whispered and kissed one of her hands. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to get something that I forgot in my old seat, ok?"

Ana opened her eyes but she was still sleepy. She nodded and then her eyes were closing again. Jack hurried down the aisle back to his original seat.

When he got there, the same flight attendant who'd served him and Ana about 30 minutes earlier approached him with her cart full of drinks and snacks. "So, how were the drinks?" She asked with a seductive smile on her face.

Jack thought this was interesting. This woman had just seen him kissing Ana, and even so she was flirting with him. He thought it was weird how some people seemed to think it was ok to flirt with a person who seemed to be committed.

"It was great, thanks." Jack politely replied.

"That wasn't a very convincing answer." The flight attendant said.

"Well, it wasn't a very strong drink." Jack teased her.

The flight attendant smiled again and handed him three little bottles, one of them was tequila. Jack took the bottles and placed them in his jacket pocket. The stewardess whispered. "Just don't tell anyone!"

"This, of course, breaks some critical FAA regulations." Jack asked jokingly.

The woman smiled again at him and walked away with her cart. Jack sat down for a moment in his seat and opened one drink for himself. He noticed the folder he'd come looking for sitting on the seat and he picked it up and placed it on his lap.

Jack drank his little bottle in big sips and then quickly rose from his seat. He was about to make his way back to Ana when a short man ran past him toward the bathroom. He was going so fast that Jack had to step back to avoid colliding with him.

"Excuse me…" The man said. He looked very young and had an accent.

"Sir, excuse me!" The flight attendant yelled behind him.

"Guess he really had to go!" An African-American said from the seat beside Jack's.

Jack smiled. However at that moment the entire plane shook violently. Jack decided that he had to get back to his seat. An overhead voice announced to the passengers. _"Ladies and gentleman, the pilot has switched on the fasten seatbelts sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."_

Jack noticed that the lady beside him looked frightened and he decided to comfort her for a few moments before returning to Ana at the back of the plane.

"This is normal." Jack said to the woman as he attempted to make her feel better.

"Oh, I know." The woman said. "I've just never been a very good flier. My husband keeps reminding me that planes _want_ to be in the air. "

"Well, he sounds like a very smart man." Jack calmly said.

"I'll be sure and tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom." The woman replied.

"Well, I'll keep you company until he comes back." Jack reassured her. As soon as this woman's husband returned then he would return to Ana side.

"Don't worry; this will all be over soon…" Jack began but he couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly the plane was shaking again and oxygen masks were falling from the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia woke a few minutes after Jack had left her. She'd had a bad feeling since she'd boarded the flight. Ana decided to go and look for Jack, because he was taking too long to come back to her but as she rose from her seat the plane shook and she was forced to sit back down in her seat.

Ana panicked and her body started trembling. The blonde woman who had been sitting next to her noticed that Ana wasn't doing so well and got up from her own seat to help her.

"Are you ok?" The blonde woman asked and Ana tried to smile but her heart was pounding. She wondered why Jack hadn't come back, yet.

"Hey, listen. It's going to be ok." The woman tried to reassure Ana. "Turbulence like this happens all the time on long trips. My name is Libby by the way." Libby held Ana's hands and noticed that Ana was becoming cold and clammy.

"I'm Ana-Lucia." Ana finally said. "Thanks for you help, but I'll be fine!"

But suddenly the plane rocked again, this time much stronger than before. Ana's eyes filled with tears and she cried out. "_Jack!"_

Ana tightly gripped the hands of the other woman as the oxygen masks fell in front of them.

"Let's put on our masks, ok?" Libby calmly said as she put her own on and then tried to help Ana put hers on. Libby noted that Ana didn't seem to be listening to her. Ana looked terrified.

Ana was in shock and trembling and barely felt Libby place the mask on her face.

Suddenly, there was a blast of wind and a bright light. Ana could hear screams and the sound of metal breaking and the plane falling apart.

Ana felt her own vision becoming dark and then she didn't feel anything after that.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
